YOUR 24th Hunger Games
by Lollie-LolliePop
Summary: Submit a tribute, become a mentor, and watch as the Games before the first Quarter Quell fly by! All spots taken! Reapings will begin!
1. Submit a Tribute

_**The 24th**__** Hunger Games **_

' _may the odds be EVER in your favor' _

_Name:_

_Age: _

_District:_

_Gender:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Family:_

_Close friends: _

_Reaping outfit:_

_Drawn or volunteered:_

_A Career: (Put down yes or no)_

_Weapon Strengths:_

_Token: (optional)_

_Mentor:_

_Chaperone: _

**Okay, this is a 'pick a tribute' thing. DUH! Oh, yeah. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. Double DUH! Okay, I'm going to do a point system, like money, just like Turq8, an amazing fanfiction author. Sorta copying actually, sorry, Turq8! So, I'll do another disclaimer: I do not own the ****idea**** of the point system for my Games or any of the gifts she made up. **

**5 points every good review on this story or others of mine.**

**10 points if you offer ideas for tributes once I have all the tributes.**

**If you become a sponser, you'll get 2 points to start you off. **

**OKAY! GIFTS! NONONO WAITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! You have to know the districts!**

_District 1: _Luxury items for the Capitol

_District 2: _Doctors/Medicine

_District 3: Technology_

_District 4: Fishing_

_District 5: Mathematics_

_District 6: Scientific Research_

_District 7: Lumber and paper products_

_District 8: Fabric and Textiles_

_District 9: Hunting_

_District 10: Cattle Herding_

_District 11: Agriculture_

_District 12: Coal Mining_

**Okay! Now gifts! Remember, these prices will go up as the Games progress. Once the Games start, I'll list the new prices. The prices below are for Day 1.**

Food:

Large parcel (enough to last several meals)- 15 pts

Medium parcel (enough to last a few meals)- 10 pts

Small parcel (enough to last a meal)- 5pts

Tiny parcel (just like a snack)- 2 pts

Medicine:

A shot for blood poisoning or infection- 15pts

Drinking medicine for fever or any kind of sickness- 10 pts

Cream for stings, burns, and bug bites- 5 pts

Pills for minor sickness- 2pts

Water:

Depends on the amount

Weapon:

Varies on the size the weapon is and the harm it can do.

**PM me to ask what weapon or amount of water you need to know the price.**

**If you want a certain kind of medicine or food, PM me. Also, to make this clear, if you make your tribute, you can sponser and anyone else can too, but they have to ask me. Wait! Scratch that. If you make a tribute you're a mentor, and you decide the ebb and flow of gifts. Okay, just a couple of things left. If you submit a girl tribute, you also chose a girl mentor. Same with boys, except you, for both genders by the way, are the mentors. Um… this sounds confusing…. Okay, I'll right about the mentors but you'll be the ones pulling the strings. This applies to most districts except for maybe 3, 7, 11 and 12. If you don't want 2 mentors and you aren't one of those districts, PM me and I'll consider. If you are one of those districts you have to talk to your fellow tribute, because if you are a boy and you don't want a mentor, you put 'no', but if the girl tribute wants two… You two work it out, or I will. Alright… one last thing… no, 2... If you do want a mentor, list their name, personality and looks. Same with mentors. ONE last thing. You can't pick out your own stylist and chariot and interview outfit. That's a surprise. GOOD LUCK! **


	2. THE FINAL LIST!

_**HI PEOPLE! ALL THE TRIBUTES ARE IN! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**_

_**The Final List!**_

**District 1:**

**Female- Daphine 'Day' Ryte (17) **

**Male- Trane 'Tran' Cashmere (16)**

**District 2:**

**Female- Cassandra 'Cassie' Darkblade (17)**

**Male- Kramer Natha (18)**

**District 3:**

**Female- Karine Marinos (16)**

**Male- Grant Bryant (15)**

**District 4:**

**Female- Cerise Fleischer (18) **

**Male- Aden Starr (14)**

**District 5: **

**Female- Nan Wheatherall (13)**

**Male- Milo Toll (16) **

**District 6:**

**Female- Jasleen Dhillon (18)**

**Male- Emerald Werton (18)**

**District 7:**

**Female- Mila Kelley (14)**

**Male- David Lefont (12)**

**District 8:**

**Female- Jackie Parish (16)**

**Male- Tylen Inters (12)**

**District 9:**

**Female- Roxanne 'Roxy' Mayflower (16)**

**Male- Vidar Vicin (14)**

**District 10:**

**Female- Colemet Singfern (12)**

**Male- Fenton Henderson (10)**

**District 11:**

**Female- Angelice Rowen (16)**

**Male- Diego 'DT' Trean (16 on Reaping Day)**

**District 12:**

**Female- Eden Williams (13)**

**Male- Justin Bedon (16)**

**Thanks to everyone who submitted tributes! I'll try to put up District 1 Reapings soon! Hopefully today! :D**


	3. District 1 Reapings!

_**Okay, here is the district 1 Reapings! Hope you like them! Disclaimer: I don't own this this! Duh!**_

_**OH YEAH! Have to mention this. Sorry I didn't say before, but in the real Hunger Games you can't pick your own mentor and escort. Just like you can't pick your own stylist and outfits. Sorry for the mistake! Please don't be too mad at me! : (**_

_**:D **___

**Trace 'Tran' Cashmere**

3 hours before the Reapings start, Leeta Moonstone is at my house, talking to me, kissing me, and giving me a purple braided bracelet. She knows what I'm going to do. That I hope I don't get chosen so I can volunteer. I've been waiting until I'm 18, at the height of my power, but I can't wait anymore.

"It's time to win," Leeta says and I know she's right. Leeta's 16 too, and I'm hoping she isn't drawn. Otherwise, I'd have to kill her.

Leeta leaves to get ready 2 hours before the Reapings. I eat slowly because I have time to kill. After I finish, I bolt to my room. I don't care how I look. I was planning to wear the regular t-shirt and ripped jeans. But Leeta cared. She had picked out a snow white shirt and black pants and jacket.

"Without any color on your clothes," she explained, "the cameras will be able to see your eyes more clearly."

Whatever.

I pulled on the clothes, and, after saying goodbye to my parents, who'd see me in the Justice Building, started walking toward the square.

**Daphine 'Day' Ryte**

I awake to the sound of Tran Cashmere stomping past my window.

"Damn," I whisper as I run to my closet.

Tran always leaves 15 minutes before the Reapings start, so he can be ready 5 minutes before the rest of us. I heard a rumor he was volunteering today.

"Just two more years," I whisper to myself. "Just this year and next, and I will be free." Free. Free from that intense fear. Fear from the wrath of the Hunger Games.

I, unlike others like Tran, didn't like the games. I HATED them. But I had to look nice for the Reapings.

A pretty ice-blue shirt that matched my eyes. Matching leggings. A silky black scarf and skirt. Black slip-ons. 10 minutes left.

I go downstairs to eat breakfast. My mother is there, looking nervous, and Polly, who heard me coming and started clanking his spoon around his bowl noisily, just to annoy me. My father, I notice, has refrained from being there. I swallow my disappointment with my breakfast. When I finish eating, I get up to go. I notice I'm shaking slightly.

"Bye," I call to my mom. She and Polly will see me later at the Reapings, once Polly is cleaned up.

I meet Kerry and Torres at the corner. Kerry is my age, 17 and has two years to go. But today Torres is especially nervous, wringing her hands and muttering. She only has to survive today, and then she'll be free.

I touch her arm. "Hey. It _will_ be alright," I say.

She nods, swallows, and we start heading toward the square.

**Trace 'Tran' Cashmere**

5 minutes passes quickly. In no time, the empty 16 pen was crowded and noisy. Soon the square was full of people. Even though I made my face hard and scowling, my insides were starting to fizz with excitement.

"This is it," I thought. "The first stage."

**Daphine 'Day' Ryte**

I stand in the middle of the 17 female section, being jostled and pushed. Then the mayor starts talking. The history of the Hunger Games, Dark Days, District 13, blah blah blah. Finally, a bright colored person- aqua green skin with gold butterflies tattooed to her cheeks and a powder blue bob- jumps out of nowhere.

"Hi, District 1!" she burbles into the mike. Her voice was silly and high pitched. "I'm Amour-propre! I'll be your escort!" she finishes happily.

"What a strange name," I think as I tune out her babbling of how lucky she is to be in District 1, and not some icky ol' place like 12, bleck!, as she groped around the girl's Reaping ball.

I was just deciding I would steal something to burn when this was over, and trying to decide what to steal when-

"Daphine Ryte!"

Amour-propre had finally snagged a name.

**Trace 'Tran' Cashmere**

"Daphine Ryte!"

The girl's name rang across the square and I breathe a sigh of relief. Not Leeta. I watch as, pale and trembling, the girl comes up and stands there, looking small and lonely. Why isn't she honored? Has she no pride?

"Aye Condign!" Amour-person says.

I step forward, and in a loud, clear voice, say, "I volunteer!"

Aye, a small 13 year old, steps back, looking relieved. Weakling.

**Daphine 'Day' Ryte**

"Daphine, oh, Daphine," my mother sobs through most of the visit. She doesn't use my full name unless she's really upset. Polly doesn't say a word. But I know he knows what's happening. He's only seven, but a genius. He would when the Games easily. Near the end, mom recovers enough to say, "Daphine, take this. Please." And she gives me her plain silver bracelet. I slip it on, and nod my thanks, too choked up to speak. Just before they leave, Polly turns and says, "Day, you trained. Show your training and win. Come home. Please."

I watch him leave. A second later, the door bangs open again.

"Oh, Day, poor Day!"

My best friends and I cry. We talk. The visit is not long. I kiss Kerry's cheeks. When I lean to kiss Torres's, I whisper, "You're free."

My last visit is a surprise. My father steps in the room. Looking out of place and awkward.

He is silent for several minutes. Finally, he speaks.

"Daphine," he starts. "Day." The word sounds alien in his mouth.

"You've trained, right?"

I nod.

"Then you have an advantage. Just- just, do your best and- try not to die."

His voice is suddenly cold. He stands up abruptly and leaves.

**Trace 'Tran' Cashmere**

Leeta kisses me about 20 times, and my parents wish me luck. Luck. Like I'll need it. I work on skill. The meetings are short and over quickly. After about 10 minutes of memorizing the fancy room, I am bustled through a crowd with Daphine to a train. There's camera's everywhere, and I make sure my face shows nothing. I board the train and we leave District 1.

**Daphine 'Day' Ryte**

As the crowd pushes us and the cameras stare, I think about the last thing I burned. The Head Peacekeeper's uniform.

"Not bad," I think with a tiny grin. Then I'm on the train and watching as my home speeds away.

_**:P**_

_**Tell me what you think! Also, Aye's full name means 'Not worthy'. Tee hee. Try to find out what Amour-propre's name means! I'll give 10 points to the first person who gets it right before I post the next chapter. I'll try to post it soon, but this one took about 5 days to write and 2 to type what with school, Drama, Art club, book club, and homework! :D So, as soon as I can!**_


	4. District 2 Reapings

**OKAY, I AM BACK! Sorry, but I've had writer's block… : ( So, here they are! District 2 Reapings!**

**Oh, and no one guessed what 'Amour-propre' means. Turq8 and Midori-chan902 were close, but not quite…. It means 'self-love' XD Yeah, and I'll probably do that every week, 'k?**

**Cassandra 'Cassie' Darkblade**

I groan and roll out of bed. Just another day…. NO!

My eyes widen and my mind is alert and fully awake. Reaping Day! The day I'm going to volunteer!

"Oh, no no no no no no no!" I mutter. "I can't be late _today_!"

"Fail," says Aaron from the doorway.

"OMIGOD," I half yell. "Freakin' get out of my room!"

"I'm not in your room. I'm ALMOST in your- OW!"

I hold up another stuffed animal and prepare to throw again.

"'M telling Mom!" he says as he runs down the hall.

"Aaron, c'mon," my mom yells. "We're already late! Cassie, honey, you ready yet?"

"Almost!" I shout back. "Just need to get- into- this- freakin'- dress! Okay, 2 seconds!"

"Cassie, Dylan's here!"

"Hi, Mrs. Darkblade. Cassie ready?"

"Nearly, dear. Probably looking for her shoes, even though they're RIGHT HERE! CASSIE, GET IN HERE AND LET'S _GO_!"

"Okay, god, I'm coming," I say as I glide into the front room. Dylan is there, looking his best. A dark, silky suit and dark maroon satin tie… I shake my head to clear it.

"Hey, gorgeous," Dylan says, kissing my forehead.

"Ick," say Belladonna and Leita in unison.

"Shut up-"

"Cassie, dear, your token," my mom says.

"Aw, crap," I mutter as I race back to my room and grab the silver locket off of my dresser.

"CASSSSSSSSSSSSSSIEEEEEEEE! WHERE ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRE YOOOOOOOOU?"

"Coming, Scarlett," I shout back with a grin. Scarlett is so adorable. I love her so much. I quickly clasp the locket around my neck and bolt out the door.

**Kramer Natha**

I'm up early but not before my dad. Doesn't matter. He was up a minute before the crack of dawn and I, exactly at dawn.

I used to have many more siblings, but they're all either dead or in other houses in Victor's Village. And my younger siblings are in different parts of the house. My dad trains them separately. I don't even know there names. Doesn't matter.

I'm dressed in a tuxedo and heading out the door before I hear my dad yelling at the young people of the house to "GET UP AN' GET READY OR I'LL WIP YOUR HIDE SOON AS WE GET BACK!"

I went through that when I was younger. 'Least after I come back I'll have my own house.

I'm gonna be the greatest victor ever.

**Skip to the Reapings…**

**Cassandra 'Cassie' Darkblade**

The escort had scaly green skin and his green-aquamarine hair was pressed against his skull. He looked like a reptile. When he spoke, his voice seemed deep, but had a crickity quality, maybe his Capitol accent….

Idio Sauro. That was his name.

"Nice name," I mutter to Scarlett. She giggles and clasps her hand over her mouth to contain the noise. I'm going to miss her the weeks I'm gone.

"The girl's tribute for the 24th Hunger Games is…" Idio starts dramatically.

The words are halfway out of my mouth before the name registers in my mind.

"I volen-"

The name he called was-

**Kramer Natha**

"CASSANDRA DARKBLADE!"

"I volen-"

The girl who started to volenteer stops, blushes, and walks up to the stage, where she shakes Idiot's hand.

Idiot. The perfect name for this escort.

Now he's searching in the Boy's Reaping ball, as though looking for the perfect name.

"The boy tribute for District Two in the 24th Hunger Games is… DYLAN BRUTE!"

The girl on stage yelps and stares at a boy not too far away from me. He starts forward. My cue.

"I VOLENTEER."

My voice echoes impressively around the courtyard. I was ready to kill already.

My parents visits me first in the fancy Justice Building room. My mother says, "See you soon, Kramer," and my father says "Or else."

As I'm wondering how he can say, or else when I'm coming back anyway, they leave and a pretty little thing walks in.

"Hello, Kramer," she says.

She couldn't have been more than 11, why was she here, how did she even KNOW ME!

"My name is Venatee."

'SO?' my mind screams.

"Venatee…. Natha. Just… wanted to wish you luck….. Um… bye…"

She leaves, and I sit there thinking how weak she looked , my little sister.

**Cassandra 'Cassie' Darkblade **

The goodbyes are short, except the one with Dylan. We sit there, locked in an embrace, for 15 minutes, until the Peacekeeper notice and gently says Dylan has to leave. After one more kiss and a "Good luck," he's gone too.

On the train, I think about Scarlett and home and how much I hate Natha, my district partner, and, as he calls him, Idiot. Stupid Capitol people!

**Okay, I'm tired and have homework. O, yah. Me don own. 'K, me'll update son. Night. :P O, yeah. Try to guess what the escort's name means. Bye! XP**


	5. District 3 Reapings FINALLY

**HI! I'm **_**FINALLY**_** back! Sorry for the delay, really! D: But now we can get on with the chapter! I no own and Idio Sauro, by the way, means peculiar lizard. Not very good, but… I don't know if I will do that all the time… Anyways… Enjoy!**

**Grant Benman**

I wake up to the sound of my dad coughing. By the light filtering though my window, it's early morning, and usually I would help my dad and go back to sleep, but not today. Today, it doesn't matter. "God," I swear as I tumble out of bed. "I hate the Reapings."

I go to my dad's room, where he's sitting up in bed, wide -eyed and pale. Every year. The same day.

"Oh!"

I turn to see my little sister, Maily, holding thin, slightly warm broth. "Grant, I didn't hear you get up! I can take care of Dad, don't worry…" She inches around me, and I watch her for a minute, as she attempts to feed Dad the broth.

"No, not today, she came, she said, no…!" Dad mumbles to himself, as Maily tries to feed him.

"Please, Dad, please, eat it, you need your strength."

"No, no no no no NO! MARY! She came! She… told me! Son, don't go, not today, please…"

Mary. My mother. Who died… I slowly turn to go, and I walk down the hall to my room. Why did the Capitol have to make us go through this, every year, the constant terror… And then I have to see Maily's frightened look, and she's so young, her second Reaping, just 13...

I get dressed slowly in the outfit Mai picked out, proper black pants and a white button shirt. As I'm putting on the pinstripe gray jacket, I hear, Mai and Dad come down the hall. As they do, Maily looks into my room. "Hey, Grant. You look nice. Um, Dad's fine, I'm going to get him ready, okay?"

I don't see why I have to look nice. If it was up to me I would just wear a 'I hate the Capitol' T-shirt and watch them deal. I'd take the punishment.

Stupid Reapings.

**Karine Marinos**

"Khris, Khris? Are you awake? Are you? Are you- good! I need your help! What should I wear today? I'm debating between the purple and the red dress! Or should I wear this white and gold top? With the sky blue pants? Or this orange skirt? OOOH! That looks really nice! Bright and peppy! Oh, but I like this blue jacket, and that doesn't go at ALL. Hmmm…. Oh! This is gorgeous! Reddish-black with a fabric rose! And with these black boots! Ummmm… eh, no, actually. This green fabric on these pants is so pretty! And it goes so well with my yellow shirt! But these pink shoes are really nice and the outfit goes terribly with them… Khris, what do you think? Khris? ARE you awake, do I have to repeat myself-

"You know, Karine, most people see the Reapings as a tragic event."

"Oh, I know. But I have to make myself look good, don't I? I…OH YES! This… This is perfect! This blue frock makes me look at least 14! I can make myself look weak and vulnerable and young! Yes! Khris? Khris, don't go back to sleep! C'mon, Khris! Get dressed and we'll be the first ones there!"

**Grant Benman**

I meet Asha and Max at the end of the block. Maily made breakfast, and I was able to steal some before I left, so I was in the best mood I could be in on the day of the Reapings.

"Why, hello, there, charming madam and good sir! And where might two fine people like yourselves be going on this lovely morning?" I say with an accent, bowing.

Maxwell grins, and so does Asha. "Why, kind man, to the town square to watch children be picked at random and thrown into a murderous arena with 22 other children, who are to kill each other! Where else would we go? The Theatre?" Asha mocks my accent right back at me.

"Ha! You're even- is it possible?- funnier than I am!" I tell her, laughing.

"Grant!"

"Mai!" I turn around. "You need help with dad?"

"No, he insists we go on ahead. Like every year. But he always gets there fine, it isn't that far a walk." Maily smiles.

"THEN ONWARDS WE SHALL GO!" cries Asha, hooking Maily's elbow with her own bent arm. She starts to march away, nose stuck up in the air proudly. She imitates a Capitol accent. "Oh, what FUN the Games will be this year! Don't you love watching underage children killing each other? I hardly leave the TV room at this time of year!"

**Karine Marinos**

"Ooh, Khris look! We've got a new escort!

"Yes, I can see, I'm not blin-

"Shut up, Khris! The mayor stopped talking about the Capitol's history! That took a while, didn't it? It gets longer every year, don't you think? Ooh, he looks _cool_. Dark blue hair and tattoos' of 3 stars on the side of his forehead… but other than that, he looks all natural! Hey, what did he say his name was? Khris? Khris! Answer me! Khrisssssssssssssssssssss!"

"HE JUST SAID TO CALL HIM CRYPTIC, OKAY?

"Ooh, Khris that was loud, now people are staring at you. Hey, Khris, why are you moving away from the dividing rope? You won't be able to hear me over there! Oh, did he call the Girls?"

**Grant Benman**

"I VOLENTEER!"

Karine Marinos's voice rang across the courtyard before the escort had even finished in his squeaky voice, "I'll know I'll have the best of times with both of the tributes this year!"

I grinned, as Cripkick looked shocked at being interrupted. You go, girl, I think as I watch Karine work her way through the crowd, up to the front and onto the stage, with a big smile on her face.

"Ummmm… OK! Let's proceed to the boys then! Hmmmmm…" Taking his time, the escort gropes around the big gold metal ball. But as I watch, he grimaces, as though with real contempt. As though he wished to be anywhere else but doing this job… I dismiss this thought at once, though and convince myself he just is wishing he's in a better, cooler district. By the time he reads the name, though, his face is bright and blank once more. I guess I've blanked as well, because now I hear the escort's words. "Oh! Well, well!" the idiot grins.

As I see a small figure walk up to the stage, and hear a sob, I really acknowledge the name. Well, well… Maxwell. Maxwell… Fritwell. Max! Asha!

"I volunteer!" I hear a voice. It sounds like mine.

**YAY, I've finished! Ooh, it's so EXCITING, isn't it? Well, guess the escort's name please, and review, PLEASE, because… I've got no good reason. : ) Hey, did you notice the foreshadowing bit? Hehe…. Well, hopefully… I'll definitely put up the next chapter faster than it took me to put this one up! BYEE!**


	6. District 4 Reapings

**Finally! I've been waiting to type this FOREVER. I finished writing this 2 days after I put up D3 Reapings and couldn't type it… so I started writing District 5 and it took FOREVER. Anyway, now I have 2 more chapters for you. So I won't make an introduction for you to read for D5 Reapings. **

**Cerise Fleischer**

Beautiful. That's the word to describe me. Gorgeous. Stunning. A winner. I smile slyly at my reflection . Sexy. The diamonds of my token accent my eyes. I'm the image of a tribute. I just need people to see. In the Capitol. I won't _need _sponsors. But they'll make it easier and more enjoyable in the arena. Of course, the hard part is the tributes, not the arena. Especially the ones from District 2... Well, not the boy, that much, but depending on who the girl is…I look at the pocket mirror one last time. Dangerous. Sly. _Seductive._

**Aden Starr**

I gather with the rest of the 14-year-olds. I'm in the best mood possible on the day of the Reapings. None of my sisters are old enough yet to be picked. And the chances that I will be picked are… astronomical. And who else do I have to worry about?

The Mayor finishes his speech. And the orange haired guy who is our escort, Leo Poll, steps forward. As custom in District 4, he picks the male tribute first.

_Who else do I have to worry about?_

"Benete Johnson!"

That's who.

"NO!" I shout. "No, Benete, n- I VOLUNTEER!"

The moment the words come out of my mouth, I feel like this is what my life has been leading up to this point. Either this is the beginning of it's end, or just the start of the climax of my story. So, if it is the second choice, which I do prefer quite a lot over the other, I think I may actually win these Games… After all, I am from District 4. I have a good chance and an advantage.

"No! No, don't endanger yourself when you have so much to lose!" Benete is shouting, pushing me back and trying to get to the stage at the same time. But there are 3 Peacekeepers pulling him away from me, lifting him off the ground. I simply look up at him. "Take care of everyone while I'm gone," I say. "You have _so_ much more to lose." And I turn and walk up to the stage.

**Cerise Fleischer **

"Well! That was some exciting drama! Let's proceed to the girls!"

The escort has an annoying voice, and that awful Capitol accent. His actual sentence seems like:

"**W**ell! _That _was SOME EXciting _ddd_rammmmmm**a**! Let's _pro_CEED on tothe gguuurrrllls!

Ugh.

What a complete idiot. Oh, look, he's called someone. A short, light haired girl is trembling up to the stage. Lea Mendaal. God, she's gonna fall if she doesn't stop shaking so bad. Leo Poll asks for volunteers. And my clear, sweet voice rings across the courtyard.

"I volunteer as a tribute."

**Aden Starr**

The good-byes are bitter-sweet. My father comes with all my sisters. My smallest sister, Amy, looks right at me before the Peacekeepers take her away. "Please come back," she says in a soft voice that reminds me of our mother. "We need you. I can't lose my big brother."

After they've left, Benete enters. We sit in silence for a long time. Finally, "Why did you do it?" Benete asks. I shrug.

"Because it's just so- so stupid and - I- I- oh, what's the point," Benete gives up. "Well, do your best. Your _very _best. Aden. Come home. Win not just for me, but for all of District 4."

**Cerise Fleischer**

After my family leaves, I have one more visitor. This shocks me slightly, as I am pretty much way more awesome than anyone else in District 4. Still. Jackson won't make me lose my cool. And he doesn't deserve me, but once I get back I'll have to have some one. I suppose I might as well have him. So I hold my head high and walk ahead of the Peacekeepers, smiling for the cameras.


	7. District 5 Reapings

**Nan Weatherall**

My eyes flutter open, and I jerk back in my bed. Elisa's blue eyes sparkle with laughter. She giggles and attempts to scamper out of my room. I jump up before she can manage it and grab her middle. She laughs louder and squirms away. Before I can get a hold of her again, she runs down the hallway, toward the smells of breakfast. Mmmm… The sweet scent drifts into my room, swirling around my, filling me up, beckoning. Oh. Smells of breakfast. Sweet smells of breakfast. Strawberries. Reaping Day. She did this last year too. This being District 5, we have Reapings earlier in the day. Apparently, District 12 has them at 2:00 pm. The best my parents can figure, the Reapings happen a half an hour apart in each district. They think that the Capitol wants to film everything, then go back and tweak and edit those things that need to be perfected or changed. I wish real life was like that. At least Elisa is not old enough to be drawn. I'm terrified I will be, though. I don't want to die.

**Milo Toll**

"I don't want to die."

Lacey whimpers. "I promise, Lacey. Look at Matilda, she hasn't died yet, has she? And she's 14 now."

"But what if I don't get so lucky this year, Mi? I don't want to die anymore than Lacey. Or anyone else."

"Mat, I _love_ you too much to let you die. And in 2 years, just _2 years_, I'll be old enough to provide for you fully."

That is, if I don't get chosen today.

No! That won't happen. District 5 is fairly large. They won't call me! It won't happen! It mustn't!

**Nan Weatherall**

No. "NO!'

**Milo Toll**

No. They did not just call her. And it shouldn't affect me so much. I always feel extremely sorry for the family and wish the tributes luck. Those 2 that have come back thanked me. But Nan. She looks the perfect cross between Lacey and Matilda. 13, I estimate. And so small. There's a little girl crying, and I think, at first, it's Lacey, but then I realize that the girl must be her sister. Then, all of a sudden, I know what I'm going to do. They've already called up the boy, which means there was no one there for the girl. Nan.

The boy looks 14, and lost. They're asking for volunteers. As he slumps, thinking there's no hope for him, he looks familiar as well, and I find my voice.

"I… volunteer."

**Nan Weatherall**

I cry with Elisa and my family before saying goodbye for good.

**Milo Toll**

I never wanted to see this… room, no matter how plush. It's like a pen for an animal waiting to be taken to the slaughterhouse.

I comfort my sisters. Matilda stays. "Thank you for everything. And… for Billy."

Billy. I remember why the boy was familiar. He's been around my house recently. Sweet on my sister. Well, one thing will be happy when I don't come back. Because I'm making sure that Nan comes home. Even though the price is my life.

**YES! VICTORY! Good, I'm done. 2 chapters for you, and Happy 4th**** of July! I'm not making any promises when I'll get District 6 up though, so don't wait up.**

**I don't own… the Hunger Games or Nan. Weatherall. :P**


End file.
